The Hardest Thing
by Xx-Cabbie-Seddie-Cailey-xX
Summary: Sonny is going out with a Jerk! Will she ever be able to break up with him? Who will be there to save the day? CHANNY OF COURSE! T for cussing and Teen problems


I worked really hard on this, its based on a true story, well the beginning is any ways, I will tell you my insperation at the bottom so I don't ruin the story.

Ok ENJOY please…

**OH AND I DO NOT OWN SWAC**! if I did…. Chad and Sonny would have kissed in the guess whos coming to guess star, episode, and would be going out from then on J lol

* * *

Sonny stepped into the cold dark room she's always went too. She use to love going to it too, but now, it seemed cold and dark too her. She couldn't stand it anymore, The lies, the cheating, I needed to stop. She loved him, in fact she probably still loves him, but this need's to happen. Does she want it to happen? O, she doesn't, no girl ever wants to go through with this, but she needed too, just, just had too. Ever thing that happen between them ran through her brain, the late nights, the sneaking out, the "I love you's" everything. But to him, it was all a game. She tried and tried to break up with him before, but he always made her feel like shit when she tried.

Peter stood in the room, knowing Sonny was going to try and break up with him, but it didn't bother him much, he knew he could lie his way out, he just knew he could. He has done it four times and every time, his puppy dg eyes and fake cries sent her back for a hug. He flipped his brown hair out of his face and stepped closer to Sonny, she moved back a step.

Everything in Sonny's life seemed dark and seemed that death was the only way out of it. She attempted too end it, but her bet friend Tawni stopped her. Tawni knew that, no matter how pretty she was, Sonny was very beautiful, sweet, and extremely funny. Even if Tawni never showed it through that big blond head of hers, everyone knew she loved Sonny, and needed her as a best friend., but Sonny was ready to end life. She hated it. She couldn't stay on earth. She though that no one would loved her. She though that even breathing was going to make the whole world shatter.

Sonny's milky brown hair fell in front of her face, trying to hid the tears. After what seemed like hours of silence, Peter broke it, "Your breaking up with me baby?" his voice had no hurt to the human ear, but to Sonny's, it did. She started to feel bad but thought to herself, "just push right through, I know its though right now, but this needs to stop". Peter stepped closer to Sonny, "Do you even care?" he says that every time, He thinks he's got Sonny on a string, but Sonny is ready to break that string, for good."

"I do care, that's the thing, I care too much Peter, and it seems like the moment I talk to one of my guy friends, you flip, but, you get mad at me if I flip on you for talking to other girls…" sonny stared blankly into the wall in front of her. She knew if she took one look at him, she was going to cut breaking up with him from her mind and get back with him, and continue suffering through the relationship.

"And you know everything that's been going on, you know that ever since you talked to Andy, he wont talk to me ever again, unless its to call me a bitch or tell he to die, and I really feel like that now, I really think that I should die!" tears flood down her cheeks,

"You don't even care how I feel, Sonny!" Peter wants to make her feel bad, he likes hurting Sonny, he liked it because it was easy.

"You don't even know what I've been through Peter, It's over for good," with that she speed walks down the stairs and to her car. She drives off and within minutes, she's over at Tawni's house. She lightly rings the door bell, its 10:00PM, hopefully, she's up.

Thankfully, the blond was awake and opened the door. All she saw was her best friend sobbing with make-up running down her face, and smeared in every direction. She stared in shock at her friend, when she then realized Sonny broke up with Peter. "t-t-tha-at w-wa-ss t-the ha-a-ard-de-ss-t-t thin-gg t-tt-to d-o-ooo" Sonny managed to say through sobbing. Tawni quickly pulled her in for a hug.

Tawni helped Sonny up to her room and got her some hot chocolate. "I'm proud of you," she hugs Sonny once again, "I know you have tried many of times, and I just am so proud that you actually went through with it."

"thanks…" she looked down at her pocket. It was vibrating. She looked up at Tawni, "Could you, maybe….. Make me some pancakes?" Tawni didn't seem surprised, Sonny loved the way she made pancakes.

"Anything for you Sonny" she gave a little smile. Sonny smiled back, but as soon as she left, it was back to a frown. Sonny took out her phone. It was a text from Peter. It said "Sonny, I'm sorry, please call me back" He wasn't Sorry, but he still wanted her back. He enjoyed hurting her. She quickly ran too the bathroom and locked herself in it and called him back.

By the time Tawni finished making Sonny her pancakes, Sonny got back together with Peter. After explaining to Tawni what happen she spoke, "I'm not strong enough…" Sonny had a sad face on, she knew he wasn't good for her, but for some reason, she needed to have him back, for some reason.

"You are strong Sonny, you had broke up with him, you just didn't have to cal him back, it would have been fine, and I mean, Lulu told him to just forget you, what kind of a friend is that? They aren't good people Sonny," Tawni signed and gave her the pancakes and left the room.

Tawni and Sonny didn't talk to each other for a couple days, that is, until Sonny came crying to Tawni. Of course Peter had done it again, just like he does every time.

"Hey hey hey… Sonny, see, you just need to build up strength to get rid of him." Tawni sat in a chair in their dressing room.

"But I'm not strong Tawni, I just can't…but I have to do it myself, you can't do it for me…" Sonny sat in the fetal position on the floor, next to the chair Tawni was in. Zora was up in the vents, she already knew everything that had happen, so she crawled through the vents and went to the one person she knows would never hurt Sonny like Peter has. As much as Zora hated him, She knew that Chad was the only right person for Sonny. Even if they fight, and pull pranks on each other, She knows that's love.

She makes her way over to the Mackenzie Falls set. She goes right above Chad's dressing room. She peeks through and see's he is in there. And drops from the vent, "CHAD!" Zora yells as she jumps down.

"OH JEEZ! ZORA!" Chad was startled, "Why, how? What are you doing in here?"

"Oh you know how!" she smirked, "And Why I am here? And What am I doing here? Well its simple my dear Pooper, Its Sonny!"

"What's happen to her? Is she hurt?" Chad panicked a little.

"Well see, she not hurt on the outside, but shes hurt on the inside, a lot, so much…. So much that she is hurting on the outside, and its probably too close to a point of physical pain upon herself…" Zora seemed to explain it in a complicated what to Chad because he just sat there staring at Zora.

"…what?"

"What I am saying is, Peter, her boyfriend, He's a big jerk!"

"I agree with that…" Chad seemed mad now

"So like a week ago, Sonny tried and braking up with him, but he told her to call, and she did, and they got back together, she clams to be not strong enough. But today, Sonny caught him kissing another girl, and, I mean, its Sonny, this has happen about 6 or maybe more times before. All she does is cry…Chad.. I'm… I'm scared Chad, She might, you know… start cutting…." Zora's eyes formed tears with that though. Zora had an older Sister, who use to cut, and she ended up killing herself, and Sonny is like a new big sister too her, and she wouldn't wan her to go the same way her sister did.

"Z…" Chad came over and looked right into Zora's eyes, "You can see right through me…. How can I help though, Sonny obviously likes this Peter, even though he's a raging jerk, what can I do to stop her love for him?"

"By showing her your love for her, if she sees that the Ego-centric Chad Dylan Cooper can love her, then she will know she loved you back. I know she loved you, I can see it. The way you have you 'fine, fine good' fights, and you arguing, its obvious you and her have feelings for one another. Chad… you're the only one who can truly help Sonny out… Please Chad…." the tall blond hugged the small girl.

"I will do anything I can to help her, whats the plan?" Zora and Chad took 2hours to make up a plan, Sonny will be home alone tonight, so Chad is going to go over to her house, with roses, and tell her how much he loved her.

"I hope this works," Chad was out side Sonnys apartment door with the roses. Zora was already in a vent ready to go onto part 2 of the plan.

"it will Chad, just show her your true feelings"

"alright" Chad sighed and run the door bell, Sonny answered it. Her normally smooth brown hair was clumped and matted, a complete mess. Her make up still ran down her red blotchy face.

"Chad?" her voice shook

"Can I talk with you Sonny? I know what's been going on, and I want to help…please?" Sonny let him in and she curled up into a ball at the end of the couch.

"What can you do too help?" sonny said coldly.

"By showing you, someone who really loves you, someone who wouldn't hurt you like Peter is," Chad sat right next her sonny and put his arm around her.

"who loves me? No one that's who! I shouldn't even be alive…" she sat up and looked Chad in the eyes.

"I do Sonny, I love you!" Chad sat as Sonny tried and process what was just said to her.

After a couple minutes of silence sonny started to cry again, "Why are you telling me lies? How much money did you get to tell me this? You don't love me! We always fight, you hate me…" sonny covered her face with her hands.

Chad grabs her hands away from her face, "It is no lie, Sonny I love you! I fight with you, because, I was always afraid of telling you how I felt, I though you hated me, but right know, you kneed to know I love you, and its real love, not the love you get from peter, but real love sonny!" Chad grabbed sonny into a hug. Sonny berried her face in his chest.

"…..Chad…. I don't hate you…. I love you too…. I only stayed with Peter, because I though that, he would be the only guy who would ever love me….. Because my one friend, Peter scared away, and when I talk with him, he tells me no one will love me…."

"Well he deserves too die, you have someone who loves you, and its not just me who loves you. Zora was the one who came to me and told me, and gave me my chance to help you, and Tawni has been with you through the whole thing…. And I am sure that Nico and Grady love you too, you are all like a big family. You have nothing to worry about sonny, k." Chad pulled Sonny up into his lap and kissed her. Sonny felt like she could melt. She never had a kiss like this from Peter. She knew she loved Chad and not Peter, and Chad has given her the strength too break up with Peter.

"I'm going to call and break up with Peter…" she went and grabbed her phone, when she reached, Chad saw something, dark red on her long sleeve shirt.

"Wait sonny, what's that on you sleeve?" she covered her arm

"nothing, let me call him.."

"Sonny!" Chad got up and grabbed her wrist, she cried in pain, she let go, "sorry, just let me look," She pulled her sleeves up.

There was bright, freshly cut marks on her arms, Chad begins too cry, "why are you crying Chad?"

"I am crying, because, you aren't calling him, Text him to get over here…. He IS DEAD!" Chad made fists and punched the wall.

"Chad, it was.."

He cut her off, "No, it was all him! He caused you so much pain on the inside, you had to inflect it on the outside! You know, Zora's older sister died from cutting her self. I am taking you too the hospital, texting Peter, and when he comes, he's gone!"

"Chad…" Chad pick Sonny up Bridle style and ran to the hospital.

Sonny and Chad arrived at the hospital. Zora jumped out of the vents and ran with them. The original plan was Chad text her when Sonny and Chad confess of loving each other, and Zora was going to take Sonny's phone and text peter to get over there and Chad was going to help Sonny break up with him, but since Chad saw the marks sonny made on herself because of Peter, he was going to kick Peters ass now.

Zora agreed with this. Peter showed up and Chad stepped out side with him, Zora stayed with Sonny while waiting for the doctor.

"What are you doing taking MY girlfriend too the Hospital?" Peter stood in the darkness.

"She's NOT your girlfriend anymore, bud! She's mine!" Chad growled with the statement.

"What the Fuck are you talking about?" peter hissed, and then pushed Chad.

Without a though Chad punched peter. Peter falls to the ground and Chad gets on top of him and gets in his face, "YOU CAUSED SONNY SO MUCH PAIN THAT SHE CUT HERSELF! ZORA'S SISTER DIED FROM THAT! YOU'RE A PILE OF SHIT! I HATE YOU, EVERYONE HATES YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND AWAY FROM MY SONSHINE!" Chad screamed and got off of him.

Peter ran away, "YOU BETTER NEVER COME BACK!" Chad yelled at him as he ran. Chad walked back in just as Sonny got out of seeing the Doctor, "Sonshine!" he ran and hugged her, "peter will never hurt you again, I got ride of him, and you better tell me if you ever see him around, alright"

"arlight chad… I should have listen too Tawni…. She told me that I should be with you, just before going out with Peter, and almost every time peter and I go into a fight…"

"well lets think about right now ok, lets go back to your house, and you get some sleep" Chad wrapped his arm around Sonny's shoulder and looked over at Zora, "thank you Zora for telling me to help Sonny, you get home and rest ok?"

"alright! Have fun guys" she winked and skipped home.

When Sonny and Chad got to Sonny's house, Chad went too kiss Sonny goodbye but Sonny stopped him, "Will you stay Chad?"

"Of course Sonny!" Chad smiled and walked Sonny to her room, "I'll sleep on the.."

Sonny cut him off, "my bed Chad, next to me, to protect me." Sonny blushed with this statement.

"alright, go find P.J's to wear, Do you have any big shirts?" Chad forgot he needed P.J's too.

"Yeah, I have I really big black shirt on the top of my dresser, I wore it last night, what about bottoms?"

"I'm a guy, I sleep in a shirt and Boxers" he laughed a bit.

"Oh.." Sonny blushed. "ok you can change in my bathroom" she pointed to the bathroom.

"it's a shirt sonny, I can change right here," with that Chad is just in his boxers and is pulling the shirt over his head "see"

"ok, well I still need to get dressed, so can you stand out side my room until I say you can come back in?"

"of course" he kissed her cheek and left. A few minutes later sonny was wearing a small Purple tank top with matching purple shorts.

Chad lied down on Sonny's full sized bed, and Sonny lied on his chest and quickly fell asleep. Sonny was going to be living a new life, and it was with Chad, the one who always loved her, and the one she always loved.

* * *

SO! Did you like it?

Any who, I said I would tell you what my inspiration was.

Here it is

My best friend has a long distance relationship, and her BF parties and is really stupid, and cheats. My best friend knows a lot of people who know him and live near him, and tell her when he is cheating, and just, I hate him ok. She still loves him and blah blah blah! But 4 or so days ago, she called me and broke up with him! I was proud or her, but then he asked her to call her, and she took him back…. Yup, they are still together, so yeah, the part that is really true was the first half, bout the breaking up, and calling and getting back together and the hardest thing stuff, it was real words spoken by my best friend and I. But she never cut herself and has a Chad, but I hope she finds her own Chad…

Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviewing might motivate me to make more stories O_o


End file.
